Roadtrip
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: While on a trip to Salem with the Circle Diana gets carsick, and Faye finds a perfect way to distract her. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TSC**

**A/N: This is for a tumblr request, asking for Fayana. It's pretty random, and not spellchecked. Enjoy! Oh, also, in this Diana never tried to leave after Blackwell died because she had feelings for Faye and the two started seeing each other.**

"This has to be the longest car ride ever!" Faye complained loudly to Adam and Melissa, both in the front seat.

"It's only been five hours, Faye, and we've only just started." Melissa said. "Remember, Salem is across the entire country."

After Blackwell's death the Circle had been searching for ways to find the other Balcoins Blackwell had mentioned, to no avail. It had been Diana's suggestion that they go to Salem and see if they could dig up more about the other Circles, and where they might have gone. Faye had no idea who had thought traveling by car the entire way would be fun, but it was what they decided to do and it wasn't working out. She was jealous of Jake, who was taking a car by himself.

"Five hours?" Faye heard Diana say faintly. She glanced over at her girlfriend and saw Diana was biting her lip nervously. 'I've never been in a car that long before."

Cassie shrugged. "So? It might be boring, but you can still sleep."

As the car hit another bump in the road Faye noticed Diana grimace. "Diana, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just feel a little…" Diana managed, clenching the seat with her hands as tightly as possible. "…sick."

"Carsick? You get carsick?" Adam asked. "Since when?"

"I don't know." Diana moaned. "I've only been in cars for an hour or so at a time, I think five hours must be pushing the limit."

"We can't stop now or we'll take even longer to get there." Adam pointed out rather insensitively. Faye glared. "What?"

"Do you want to stop?" Faye asked Diana gently. Diana mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

"It's fine." She said. "I'll be fine."

Faye's heart twisted at the sight of Diana, knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth, trying to calm her stomach. "Cassie, move."

Cassie, who was seated between Diana and Faye, didn't even have time to move before Faye climbed over her in her attempts to reach Diana. Cassie just slid over to Faye's seat.

"It's okay, baby." Faye whispered. Diana looked absolutely miserable. Sighing, Faye stroked her hair.

"T-Thanks." Diana said. "I feel awful."

"Try to breathe through it." Faye advised, remembering her earlier days when she used to get carsick. She watched Diana's face for any reaction as the brunette took a few long breaths, holding onto Faye's hands. "Guys, we can't travel across the entire country if she'll be sick like this every day."

Diana shook her head. "It's fine."

"She says it's fine." Adam said. "So we'll keep driving."

Faye was livid. "I really don't think it's you're place to decide whether we keep going or not. She's _my_ girlfriend, Adam, not yours."

Faye's attention went back to Diana when she heard her moan loudly. "Please don't go so fast!" Diana begged. Adam did slow down, but not by much.

"Try distracting her." Cassie suggested.

Faye tried to think of something that would surprise Diana, but she had a feeling anything sudden might make her nausea worse. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Diana, look at me." When she had Diana's attention, Faye cupped her face with both hands, rubbing her thumbs in small circles around Diana's cheeks. Before Diana could protest Faye leaned forward and kissed her.

Diana responded instantly, at first kissing Faye back gently, then deepening the kiss at she tugged at Faye's lip with her teeth. Faye moaned, wrapping her fingers in Diana's hair and breathing in her sweet smell.

Adam coughed. "Ummm… you guys want a room?"

"No, here is fine." Faye said, detaching herself from Diana for a moment. She smiled at Diana. "Better?"

Diana nodded.

"Sorry, Adam," continued Faye, "But I'm afraid that this is the only way we can keep driving across the country without Diana being sick. You don't mind, right?"

Adam grit his teeth. "Of course not."

Faye couldn't help but giggle as she leaned back in towards Diana. This was going to be a fun trip.


End file.
